Lost then Found
by theoriginalBlistex
Summary: when harry gets lost on his way to class he curiously finds Malfoy of all people wandering the halls as well. AU where the war never happened Drarry of course. rated M fo safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hope you like this store sorry if I don't update frequently, but school just started again so**

 **All rights to the amazing harry potter story and characters go to the beautiful J.K Rowling, but the plot of this fic belongs to my lovely face XD**

-oOo-

Harry walked down the long hallways of Hogwarts with purpose. A purpose to find where in the name of merlin he was, he could have sworn that this was how you to get to transfiguration! You just take a right down that on hallway and then a left….maybe...down..there?

He didn't even think he would have to come back to this school, I mean he kill Voldemort isn't that proof that he knows enough to become an Auror but no stupid Kingsley and his stupid policies or how did he put it "rules are rules". But he wasn't the only one to come back in fact the ministry had decided that everyone who was at Hogwarts last year had to come back because their education disrupted, most of them didn't even finish their exams.

So now there were twice as many first years and a lot of angry 7th years who thought they were going to be free but had to come back to the prison that is school. Since the ministry wanted to put the whole Voldemort thing behind them, a lot of death eaters that weren't part of the inner circle walked free without even a trial, that included Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco though Lucius at least got six months in Azkaban. Harry was still thoroughly pissed about that.

As it turned out all you had to do to get rid of the dark mark we service your loyalty to Voldemort and all that he stands for. So most of the death eaters just pretended that it never happened and most people just forgot the fact that they ever served him. Harry sometimes felt like he was the only one who remembered these days. what pissed Harry off the most though was the fact that Draco had the nerve to come back to Hogwarts and since his family, it seemed still held the same power and influence it did before the war everyone still feared Malfoy.

speaking of the stupid ferret there he is with his stupid smug face (our poor harry didn't have a very big vocabulary). now that he thought about it he hadn't really said a word to malfoy since school had started a month ago which is strange since usually one of them is in the hospital wing form losing a fight with the other.

now harry has two choices right now he could go over there and start a fight with the blond git or he could walk away and go about his day peacefully. well that's an easy choice to make.

"malfoy!" why harry always seemed to make decicions that led him to troble he will never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco flinched and slowly turned his head curious to see who would speak to him in such a disrespectful manner, only to find himself staring into the beautiful green orbs that one could belong to one person harry bloody potter.

He then felt that little twinge he got in his chest whenever he saw potter these days. he wasn't ignorant enough to not know what it means, but that didn't me that he couldn't deny it "manners potter, I know you were raised by those barbaric muggles but could you at least try to have some class." the raven haired boy was just too cute when he got mad, it would be a crime if Draco didn't tease him.

"even if I did have class I wouldn't waste it on you" potter stated.

"so you admit that ou don't have any class?" he said with a smirk, potter was just too easy to win an argument with.

"w-what no I didn't why would I say that!"

"you just said 'even if I did have class' there for you just admitted that you have no class please do try to remember what you say for more than five seconds potter." he said trying to keep his voice sounding as bored as possible, but it was hard because this was just too fun.

"shut up you stupid ferret you know what I meant by that!"

Draco couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing. he hated to do it in front of potter, but this was just too funny!

-oOo-

Harry had never really heard Draco laugh. it was a beautiful rich sound and it seemed to wash away all his anger and he couldn't help but giggle a little, he was acting kind of ridiculous wasn't he.

then he remembered, what was he doing he was supposed to be finding his transfiguration class not arguing with Malfoy if he was an idiot or not. and the blond was in his class too wasn't he? so why was he down here?

he cast quick tempers charm to see what time it was 2:25, five minutes till class that. "shit" he quietly cursed.

"what's so bad that it forced 'the chosen one' curse?" the blond said wiping tears from his eyes.

how had he heard that? but there was no time to comment on that he had to find his classroom. the Gryffindor was about to walk away when he remembered that he was lost. and Draco was in his class he might know the way.

"so Malfoy why are you down here and not in class," he said trying to sound like he didn't care.

the slithers smirk quickly faded and turned into a scowl." its none of your business potter and shouldn't I be asking you the same question? what are you lost or something?" he said with his usual smirk back again.

"no I'm not lost, why would I be lost." harry never had ben a good liar had he.

"oh god potter your lost aren't you." he said bursting into fits of laughter again.


End file.
